


pop went the bubble (put down those bubbles)

by M1NI



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcoholic Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Child Abuse, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry I love Schlatt but he's the bad guy in the original fic so I had to use him, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Jschlatt, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, it's so bad, just a little, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1NI/pseuds/M1NI
Summary: He wanted to scream, to ask his father to stop, to not touch his brother, to hit him instead of his baby brother.TW//Child AbuseI was writing but the more I wrote I realised I made it too similar to the 'Boy In The Bubble' by eneli, so I just made it a gift.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 227





	pop went the bubble (put down those bubbles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eneli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eneli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boy In The Bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096436) by [eneli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eneli/pseuds/eneli). 



> As I said, this is kinda like my version/interpretation of the end of 'Boy in the Bubble' by eneli. It's honestly so well written out and I really enjoyed reading it, so even if it was unintentional, I just made it a gift. 
> 
> P.S if you are the author and don't want me to upload this I will gladly take it down with no hesitation.

He wanted to scream, to ask his father to stop, to not touch his brother, to hit him instead of his baby brother. All he could manage was a strangled whimper escaping his mouth, earning a mean laugh from the tall man. ~~He was pathetic, couldn’t even protect the one person he swore to never let harm get to~~. After minutes, maybe hours, of begging, his father walked away from his baby brother and instead stalked towards him. ~~He is relieved, that he could feel pain instead of his brother, who was too pure, too young~~

He feels pain, head throbbing, barely picking up the sobbing of his brother ~~Why are you crying for your worthless brother?~~ He can feel himself bleeding ~~Your head, his mind supplies, from the bottle-~~

“No, no, please stop bleeding!” 

“I’ll call the ambulance, a-and the police! Don’t faint on me, promise me!”

He smiles and gives a weak laugh. 

“Sorry I couldn’t protect you” ~~Forgive your worthless brother, Tubbo~~

His brother sobs and trembles. The door bursts open

“Did you call the cops?!” The man, who was supposed to be our father, someone who protects us, yells ~~He is the source of your pain, yet he must still love you, after all, you’re family~~

His brother is crying again. He stands up, as his brother tries to stop him.

“Fuck off, Dad. Don’t touch him” ~~Is he really your dad?~~

His dad scoffs and raises his hands to slap him. He doesn’t move despite his body screaming at him in pain. His head is hazy, and he can’t think straight, but he knows he should protect his brother. ~~It was what you were only good at, and you failed today, pathetic.~~

Before the hand could reach him, he hears the door being burst open and cops surrounding his father. He’s relieved, and so, so tired. He fails to keep the promise. ~~Can’t even stay awake, stupid bitch, pathetic~~

He cannot remember much, but what he can, is that his father was taken into a car, screaming and making a fuss. His brother’s friend ~~You abused him, the same way your dad did to you. You are exactly the same~~ and his family were trying to calm Tubbo, who was crying and trying to breathe. 

When he wakes up, there are multiple people in the room. His brother, who was asleep on a chair, Tommy, who was also asleep on a chair next to it. Phil Watson, Tommy’s father, stares at him in an unknown look ~~Is it pity? He doesn’t need pity, he’s strong, stop it, please~~. Technoblade ~~His rival, supposed enemy, someone who was supposed to hate him~~ looks in sympathy. ~~Stop, stop it, he’s not weak~~ and Wilbur, who seemed sad, and angry at the same time ~~He deserves the anger, after all, he _did_ beat up his younger brother, but he was trying to make him strong, no one can survive if they’re weak~~

He wants to scream, to tell them to stop looking at him like he’s weak. ~~You’re a child, you’re not supposed to be strong, not like this, his rational mind supplies, but quickly overcome by the traitor in his head~~

When his brother wakes up, he cries. 

“You promised! You said you wouldn’t faint!”

He apologises in a joking manner, and his brother tells him not to make promises he can’t keep. ~~See? Pathetic~~

Phil ~~a caring man for his children, unlike yours, but I wonder whose fault that is?~~ and him, they talk. He said that what Schlatt’s doing is wrong, that it’s abuse ~~No it’s not, it’s training, what are they on about?~~ He voices as such. They look in sympathy and his brother tells them what he does ~~He ignores the feeling of relief, that someone knows~~

They talk a little more ~~He breaks, they hold him~~

He’s the boy in the bubble, and it’s time he's popped. It may not excuse the things he did, but changing for the better will help him, along with his friends ~~Like family, not like him. Comforting, and cared for~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my writing isn't too bad, dialogue is hard for me. I did try my best, so I hope it's not too bad. 
> 
> Also did you know I can't write endings? Because I can't. sobs


End file.
